Window assemblies, such as double-hung window assemblies, are very well known in the art. Indeed, a conventional double-hung window assembly typically consists of at least two panels, an upper sash and a lower sash, these two sashes being moveable with respect to each other in a slidable manner, similarly to the movement of a double-hung.
It is also known in the art that window assemblies are generally provided with fly screens, known also simply as “screens”, in order to prevent the intrusion of flies and other insects into a given room when the window assembly is in an opened configuration.
For most window assemblies, and typically for double-hung window assemblies, the screen is generally positioned on the outer portion of the window assembly, which thus creates a visual impediment, in addition to creating an obstacle for the field of vision through the window. Indeed, these conventional fly screens not only hinder the esthetics of the window assembly (e.g. its decorative elements, such as muntins, muntin bars, divided lights which are typical to colonial-style window assemblies, etc.), but also prevent from seeing in an optimal manner, through the window, any sort of decorations which could be provided along the framework of the window assembly. Hence, a major problem associated with conventional fly screens is that even when the window assemblies are in a closed configuration, they nevertheless result in a partial visual screening of the window assembly and the field of view therethrough, which is very disadvantageous, for obvious reasons.
Also known in the art are the fly screens which can be removably mounted onto the window assemblies so as to install them when the window assembly is in an opened configuration, for example, so as to prevent flies and other insects from going through the window, and enabling the screen to be removed, when the window assembly is in a closed configuration, thereby not impeding the field of view which may be attained through the glass panels of the window assembly. However, a major disadvantage associated with these types of screens is that when they are not being used on the window assemblies, they need to be stored, or very often, lie around the given window assembly, which is fairly cumbersome and thus disadvantageous for obvious reasons known in the art.
Other types of screens known in the prior art are generally known as “roll-down” screens, which are typically spring-loaded. Indeed, very often, in many cases, some homeowners with conventional double-hung type window assemblies have homes which face the ocean view or other beautiful panoramic sites, and as a result, do not wish to employ the above-mentioned types of screens in order not to obstruct the field of view onto the landscape. Thus, very often, an alternative type of screen is known as the “roll-down” screen which essentially is a type a rollable screen, similar to that of a Venetian blind, which is installed within a type of casing of about two to four inches deep, typically, and which is operated depending on whether the screen is intended to be used or not. Thus, if one wishes to use the screen, it is simply unrolled, and pull-down, in order to cover the area to be screened of the window assembly. Typically also, this type of roll-down screen has a pair of lateral guiding rails for guiding movement of the roll-down screen. A major problem associated with this type of screen is that if one wishes to install on existing window assemblies, one has to substantially modify the framing and molding arrangement of the window assembly. Indeed, as previously explained, these types of roll-down screens generally require to be employed within a typical two to four-inch casing, and as result thereof, substantial modifications need to be made to the frame and to the molding of the window assemblies. Under certain circumstances, the studwork of the balloon frames has to be increased. Indeed, very often, the depth of the jambs or wood framing of the window assemblies need to be extended, and thus, this requires substantial work, materials, tooling, etc., and is thus very costly, which is also very disadvantageous for obvious reasons known in the art.
Hence, in light of the above-discussed, there is a need for an improved window assembly which would be able to overcome some of the aforementioned prior art problems.